Especial de San Valentin
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: Bueno aqui les subo tarde este especial w les dire que TA BUENO XD advertencia escenas aptas para mayores asi que si eres menor !NO MIRES! ahahaha aunque no se por que no me arean caso... -.- que mal Summary pero bueno...


**Bueno como ya muchos lo notaron el 4to cap salio todo junto por que? No tengo ni la mas |#·$%&! Idea!! ¬.¬ y tanto que me esforcé pero bueno -.-u aquí os dejo un especial de San Valentine juasjuas espero os guste n.n la Historia comienza con ellos 10 años en el futuro XD **

¡Feliz san Valentín!

Haru se encontraba viendo de tras de ese baso de cristal, veía como se derretía el hielo con lentitud, su vista parecía perdida y con esa canción que te mataba del aburrimiento si no tenias con que entretenerte, morirías con mas rapidez, Haru suspiro se incorporo un poco de la silla en la que se encontraba sin dejar de ver el baso, unos recuerdos vinieron a su mente que hicieron que bajara la cabeza.

-"Esto es un tormento…" –Susurro para si misma.

----FLASH BACK----

_Haru caminaba por la base vongola en busca del líder, este día era uno de sus favoritos ya que cada año desde que se habían conocido ella siempre le entregaba un paquete de chocolates a el para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, Haru miro el paquete a lo que esta sonrío cuando dio un crucé por esa enorme base lo encontró pero no estaba solo, el joven vongola se encontraba con su mejor amiga Kyoko iba a acercárseles pero cundo dio el primer paso para avanzar se detuvo ante las palabras del líder hacia su amiga de ojos miel. _

_-"!M-Me gustas Kyoko-Chan!" –ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos como platos ante esas palabras._

_Kyoko se sonrojo sobremanera, al ver a su amigo declarársele, Kyoko bajo su vista por unos instantes algo apenada y luego de unos segundos esta la volvió a levantar con una sonrisa algo apenada._

_-"T-tu también me gustas Tsu-Kun" –Fue la primera vez que lo llamo de esa formo, Tsuna estaba realmente feliz a lo que se le acerco a Kyoko para darle un abrazo que fue recibido gustosamente por Kyoko, esta al abrir los ojos por donde el hombro de Tsuna noto a su amiga que miraba la escena Kyoko se preocupo cuando esta le sonrío y se alejo de ahí sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido._

_Cuando Haru salio de vista de Kyoko borro su sonrisa pensó un poco lo que acababa de ver y salio corriendo saliendo de las instalaciones Vongola sin lugar fijo hasta que llego al frente de un bar dudo mucho el entrar pero necesitaba desahogarse un poco, así que decidió entrar._

----FIN DEL FLASH BACK----

Haru ya había tomado 6 copas pero aun no perdía el conocimiento seguía como si nada el cantinero se le acerco para ofrecerle otra copa a lo que esta acepto, al estar llena Haru la bebió de un solo trago levantando el baso para que este le sirviera mas.

-"¿No cree que ya bebió de mas? –mientras le serbia otro baso- ¿Acaso no hay nadie que le espere este día? –dijo mientras terminaba de servirle el baso.

-"No…no hay nadie que me espere y dudo que alguien me busque por desaparecer unas horas." –finalizo mientras se tomaba el baso.

-"Pero aun así ya ah oscurecido, creo que si abra gente que este preocupada por usted."-finalizo

Haru estuvo a punto de contestarle con otra escusa cuando se oyó la puerta abrirse así que el cantinero tuvo que darle la bienvenida al otro cliente que entraba en ese momento.

-"!Sea Bienvenido!" –dijo para el cliente que acababa de entrar.

Haru no volteo a verle que talvez era otra persona que necesitaba desahogarse al igual que ella ya que en este día no habría gente en los bares ya que todos andarían dándole algo especial a aquella persona que ellos amasen, a lo que Haru se recostó sobre la barra ya empezaba a sentir los mareos en su cabeza por culpa de ese ultimo baso.

-"¿Qué le ofrezco joven? –dijo con una amable sonrisa al joven que no se acerco a la barra.

-"…Yo no tomo" –Fue lo único que dijo.

Haru abrió sus ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz, se incorporo un poco para voltear a ver a esa persona y cuando esta lo vio abrió aun mas sus ojos al verlo a el parado ahí para susurrar: "¿H-Hibari-san?" el mencionado se acerco a ella para cogerle de la mano y jalarla sin delicadeza a lo que Haru se tropezó gracias al jalon y a lo mareada que se encontraba.

-"¿Pero que hace?" –Dijo molesta por tal brusquedad de este.

-" Tsk. ¿Cuánto ha bebido?" –Le pregunto a Haru con molestia a lo que Haru no respondió por esa forma de tratarla, al no recibir respuesta volteo su vista hacia el cantinero de una manera muy amenazante intimidándolo a lo que el respondió.

-"S-se a tomado toda una botella de sake" –dijo con los nervios de punta.

Hibari pasó su vista de nuevo a Haru quien aun no se levantaba del suelo este le soltó por unos momentos dirigiéndose al cantinero para pagar la botella y darle una que otra mirada amenazante. Luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia Haru para tomarla en sus brazos (COMO LOS RECIEN CASADOS) y sacarle de ahí dejando a un cantinero muy asustado.

-"Que… susto" –Suspiro- "bueno al menos ya no tendré de que preocuparme por ella" –sonrío- "se nota que SU NOVIO la anduvo buscando por horas jeje creo que podrán arreglar el problema que tuvieron. –dijo el cantinero en voz alta, ya que como no había gente no tendría por que apenarse de hablar solo.

-w-

Hibari había subido a Haru al auto en el asiento del copiloto, ambos no hablaban ya que no había motivo para hacerlo ya que de seguro Hibari la anduvo buscando por ordenes de Tsuna y por petición de Kyoko al notar que ella no había regresado desde la tarde. Haru coloco su mano derecha en su rostro su cabeza le andaba matando y al solo abrir un poco sus ojos se mareaba con facilidad, sintió como si algo se le quisiera salir por la boca a lo que esta se la tapo.

-"! H-Hibari-san detén el auto un momento!" –suplico a lo que Hibari la volteo a verla y no dudo en detenerse ya que lo que menos quería este era que ella vomitará en el auto.

Haru se bajo a toda prisa del auto corriendo hacia uno de los callejones para vomitar detrás de un basurero Hibari también bajo para esperar que se calmara, cuando esta lo hizo se limpio un poco la boca se reincorporo y se dirigió a Hibari con una sonrisa casi forzada.

-"Gracias…" –dijo con esa sonrisa extremadamente forzada. Para dirigirse al auto.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" –dijo a lo que Haru volteo a verle.

-"Mmm......Bueno veras mi estomago se comenzó a revolver y sentí que se me salía lo que había" –No continuo ya que Hibari la tomo de la muñeca jalándola con fuerza y pegándola a la pared sin delicadeza.

-"!No me refiero a eso! ¿Por qué carajos as tomado?" –Dijo con su tono de voz molesto y sin pensarlo apretaba las manos de Haru con fuerza haciendo que esta se lastimara por querer zafarse de su agarre.

-"!NO! ¡Suélteme me hace daño! –Insistía para que la soltase.

Hibari ya no aguanto mas, la tomo de su cintura para acercarla a el y con su otra mano la tomo de la barbilla instalándole un beso, Haru abrió sus ojos como platos ante ese acto, Haru intento separarlo de ella con sus manos instaladas sobre el pecho de Hibari pero no funcionaba entre mas lo quería lejos de ella, el se acercaba mas inclusive, Haru sintió cuando Hibari en su ultimo paso coloco su pierna izquierda entre las piernas de ella, haciendo que perdiera todo su razonamiento de que eso estaba mal, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hibari para poder sentirlo mejor, pero para mala suerte tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, posando sus miradas en el otro.

-"Hibari-san…" –dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-"ven, vámonos" –dijo mientras se separaba de ella para dirigirse al auto.

Haru no reaccionaba, se había dejado llevar y eso no era nada bueno y menos cuando se trataba de una persona como el, Haru escucho como Hibari tocaba la bocina del auto para que se apresurase a entrar ya que lo que menos le gustaba era que lo hicieran esperar, Haru corrió para entrar al auto, todo el transcurso hacia la base estuvo silenciosa ya que ninguno decía nada creando una atmosfera demasiada pesada entre ambos.

Ya cuando habían llegado ambos se dirigieron a dentro de los cuarteles al entrar al despacho donde estaban los comedores fueron vistos por los demás Kyoko se levanto a toda prisa de su asiento y corrió hacia Haru para abrazarla.

-"Haru-Chan me tenias preocupada" –Haru la miro algo sorprendida después de unos segundos esta correspondió el abrazo.

-"Gomene Kyoko-Chan" –Dijo Haru, Kyoko comenzó a sentir el olor a alcohol, separándose de ella algo preocupada, Haru entendió su reacción a lo que coloco su dedo en su boca por decirle que no dijera nada -"bien necesito un buen baño así que si me disculpan" –Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se fue retirando.

Hibari y Kyoko veían como Haru se iba casi corriendo para que nadie mas se enterara de que Avia bebido sake. Tsuna se fue acercando a Hibari para darle una señal de que salieran unos momentos, alo que este salio del inmenso comedor.

-"¿En donde la as encontrado?" –pregunto el joven vongola.

-"la eh encontrado en un bar" –dijo sin rodeos.

Tsuna bajo un poco su cabeza de lo triste pero a la vez sorprendido de que Haru llegara a desahogar sus penas con el sake, se sintió culpable pero no podía hacer nada lo hecho, hecho esta, Tsuna volvió a levantar la cabeza dirigiendo su vista a su guardián de la nube.

-"¿Le as dicho?" –pregunto

-"No…mas bien la bese." –dijo sinceramente

-"pues deberías ir tras ella en este día de San Valentín, tal vez logres algo" –dijo con una sonrisa, Hibari lo miro con cierto tono de desagrado pero en su interior se decía que el herbívoro tenia mucha razón a lo que este se dirigió a donde había visto por ultima vez a la chica.

-w-

Haru se encontraba en el enorme baño mirando su reflejo en el agua mientras pensaba lo que había sucedido momentos antes con Hibari pero lo que aun no se creía era lo que ella había hecho, corresponderle…Haru se levanto dejando caer toda esa agua para salir se coloco la toalla y dirigiéndose a su habitación, ya ahí se dispuso a colocarse ropa para dormir, cuando se sentó en su cama Haru miro su mesita de noche noto que un paquete estaba ahí, se levanto de nuevo y se acerco a su mesita viendo con detalle el paquete lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a abrirlo noto que una nota callo, Haru la recogió y miro que era de Hibari.

_-"Esto es para ti…_

Haru rió al parecer Hibari no era muy bueno con sus palabras pero para Haru el detalle es lo que cuenta, comenzó a abrir el paquete encontrándose con un peluche de oso con un listón rojo en su cuello y otro paquete en forma de corazón que decía _"chocolat"_ Haru sonrío por el gesto al parecer Hibari lo había dejado aquí antes de haber salido a buscarle por toda Namimori. Haru sonrío de nuevo pero su sonrisa se borro al escuchar como tocaban a la puerta, esta dejo las cosas en su mesita de noche y se dirigió a abrir Haru se llevo una sorpresa al encontrarse al guardián de la nube por ese sector.

-"¿Hibari-san?" –dijo mientras recordaba lo del peluche y le mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas- "Arigatou gozaimasu por el regalo, Hibari-san"

-"hmp. No es nada…-silencio- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-"Mucho mejor gracias por preguntar…-silencio- ¿Quieres pasar?

Hibari no desaprovecho esa oportunidad y acentúo con la cabeza, después de un rato ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesita de noche mientras Haru disfrutaba de los chocolates.

-"Aun no as contestado a lo que le pregunte" –dijo antes de que esta se comiera otro chocolate.

Haru puso una cara algo triste pero aun así sabia que debía decirle si no este jamás dejaría de insistir.

-"Quería desahogarme…ver que la persona que amas no te corresponde es un tremendo dolor y mas si esa persona se le declara a una de tus amigas…"-Hibari la observo unos segundos noto como Haru hizo el enorme esfuerzo de no querer llorar pero no pudo evitarlo unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus orbes chocolate.

Hibari se levanto algo molesto Haru lo miraba algo sorprendida con cierto tono de miedo, tal vez lo que le dijo no era cosa para llegar a esos extremos de beber, Hibari rodeo la mesa de noche y se coloco en frente de esta se agacho para quedar a su altura y con una mano secar las pequeñas lagrimas de Haru.

Hibari con una sonrisa algo perversa y de diversión se fue acercando al rostro de Haru con lentitud, esto provoco un tremendo sonrojo en el rostro de Haru, Hibari al ver ese rostro sonrío aun mas ya que le encantaba ver como esa mujer se apenaba por el.

-"Sabes tienes razón es feo cuando la persona que amas no se fije en ti"-dijo para instalarle un beso en sus labios, Haru sintió como su rostro se ponía mas rojo de lo normal, ante las palabras de Hibari.

Al separarse por la falta de aire, Hibari noto los ojos cristalinos de Haru, este sonrío al parecer sus palabras eran la causa de esos ojos, este se paro para poder retirarse pero una mano le detuvo este volteo a verle con impresión, Haru se levanto y le inserto un beso a Hibari rodeándole por el cuello, Hibari abrió los ojos como platos por ser ella la que iniciaba con los besos esta vez, Hibari coloco sus manos en la cintura de Haru, este la llevo hacia su cama quedando encima de ella al separarse ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos del otro.

-"*Que hermosa vista*"-pensó Hibari mientras sonreía y le insertaba otro beso.

Haru sintió como Hibari pasaba una de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que esta diera un pequeño gemido mientras se besaban, Hibari dejo un rato las labios de Haru para comenzar a darle pequeños besos en su cuello, esto hacia que Haru se estremeciera un poco, Hibari al escuchar los pequeños gemidos de Haru, se separo un poco de esta notando su rostro algo sonrojado, este sonrío se coloco de rodias para así sacarse el chaleco y la camisa dejando a la vista de Haru el perfecto y el buen formado pecho de Hibari, este siguió con los besos en su cuello y los toques en el pequeño cuerpo que tenia debajo de el, Hibari comenzó a sacarle la blusa a Haru despacio, Haru ya había perdido la razón de cómo la torturaba, esa lentitud hacia que esta se desesperara, Hibari lo noto y sonrío.

-"Se nota que ya no lo soportas mas ¿verdad?"-dijo para después instalarle un beso.

-"Hibari-san…"-dijo en un susurro cuando se separaron

Hibari siguió con lo suyo después de un rato ya ambos andaban desnudos completamente, Hibari le causaba placer a Haru cuando la tocaba y ya era hora de que su miembro traspasara la virginidad de Haru así que antes decidió darle un beso para después meter su miembro en Haru, esta dio un gemido de dolor pero gracias a los labios de Hibari solo se escucharon en esa habitación, Hibari espero a que ella se acostumbrara a que su miembro estuviera dentro, al cabo de unos segundos Haru movió su cadera dándole a entender que ya estaba lista. Hibari comenzó con el va y viene al principio le dio despacio pero las envestidas fueron aumentando al trascurso de los segundos.

"-Aah..Hibari-san..aah" –decía Haru expulsando lagrimas de placer.

Hibari coloco una de las piernas de Haru sobre su hombro para que pudiera penetrarla mejor, ambos sentían que ya estaban por llegar al clímax.

-"Aah..Hi-Hibari-san" –dijo, Hibari lo entendió

-"Lo..se"-fue lo único que dijo para levantar a Haru y colocarla a ella encima suyo para, Haru sintió un poco mas de dolor al colocarse en esa pose pero Decio moverse a pesar del tremendo dolor, Hibari coloco sus manos en las caderas de Haru mientras se movía junto con ella, después de unos movimientos mas ambos se vinieron dentro del otro, dejándolos tremendamente exhaustos, Haru se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Hibari mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Haru salio del miembro de Hibari para así, poder acomodarse un poco mejor, Hibari la acerco a el en forma protectora para poder sentirla mejor.

-Hibari-san..-lo llamo Haru.

-Kyouya, llámame Kyouya-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Haru lo miro sorprendida, pero después sonrío tiernamente al poder ser la primera chica de la Familia vongola en poder llamarle por su nombre de pila.

-Kyouya-san, feliz san Valentín.-dijo mientras le instalaba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Haru se volvió a acomodar en su pecho a lo que Hibari le colocaba su brazo en su cadera para acercarla mas, con una sonrisa victoriosa de poder haber sacado los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella ya desde hace unos cuantos años.

-Descansa…-finalizo para que ambos quedaran a manos de Morfeo.

Fin..

**AHAHAHA QUE FEO DEJE EL FINAL PERO BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ES MI REGALO PARA USTEDES, DE SAN VALENTIN XD BUENO QUE SE LA PASEN BIEN CON TODOS AQUELLOS A QUIENES USTEDES AMAN XD IIO AHORA ME IRE A COMER LOS CHOCOLATES WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESPERO DEJEN REVIEWS!!**


End file.
